Preview of a new story
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: I thought that maybe a few people may have liked my stories so if you like this little preview tell me and I'll update a few chapters of the rest and if you like that then your getting the full story!


Nori looked frightened but she didn't face him. He frowned and pulled her towards him. He put his fingers under her chin to turn her face towards him. He could see her full dark form. The smirk, her eyes, and her hair. Her eyebrows were that of worry. "Don't look at me!" Her voice had an extra add on to it too. She sounded malfested but her voice was still the same.

Nori pushed him away and held herself. "I'm still me but I don't want to feel the urges to kill. I don't want to look like this. Blood Magic is terrible. I don't want any part of it!" Nori could feel the warm liquid spilling from her eyes. Nori turned to him.

"These aren't tears. It's blood. That's not what I wanted. I never wanted this."

Trish didn't like seeing another girl suffer the way she was but she couldn't do anything. Nori's sobs filled their ears. Dante felt strange. The need to do something. He knelt down and was going to rub her back but she pounced on him hugging him.

"Vergil can't love me like this! No one wants a monster as a wife!"

Dante frowned and pulled her away from him a bit. "Stop talking about him. If he really cared he wouldn't have let you carry that wound. He could've been the one who did this to you. I wish you'd use that small brain of yours. You're not a monster either. Your still beautiful, maybe more of a cry baby than when I met you but your something else . No matter what your hair color is. You're still the same."

Nori sniffled. "You may be right about Vergil but… you could be wrong as well. You say I'm beautiful but I've killed innocent people. How can you possibly see anything in someone like me?" She questioned, her voice rising with each word. "You don't even know me Dante! How could you possibly understand me at all? I'm a dark, cruel being... A monster!" Dante gripped her arm tighter. "Nori…" "I'm nothing like you. I'm stronger than you and I can destroy this whole planet!" "Nori…" "Who could want something like that? You say I'm still the same… so you think I was a monster this whole time?!" She yelled. He gripped her arms tighter and pulled her into a rough kiss.

When he pulled away she could only stare at him. "Shut up! God your annoying. You don't know when to stop talking either, didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" He sighed. "That's not what I meant anyway. I was fooling myself before. When I told myself I couldn't return your feelings. Once you were revived and I found out you didn't remember how you felt about me I was pissed off. More than I've ever been. I felt A type of wanting or attraction towards you."

He looked to the side. "You're married to my brother. My worst enemy. It makes my skin boil just to think he obtained something I couldn't. I've never felt for anyone. All girls were the same to me. A succubus, a demon or a whiny stubborn human. You're neither of those things to me Nori. It's as if you cast a hex on me. When I'm near you my face feels hot and so does my blood. It ignites my insides. To think I'd fall for someone like you is questionable in more ways than one but I still… care for you. I…like you Nori, I feel all corny saying it but...that's just how it's going to be."

Nori felt relieved after hearing that. She didn't have to be the person most people expected in the human society. She could be herself. At least around him. Nori immediately de transformed.

"I don't remember loving you Dante, I don't even think I should… but if you feel that way then I'll see what I can do." "But you can't change the future god planned." She clicked her tongue. "I will or I'll die trying. The god of this world is just another Tyrant…like a king he thinks he can do whatever he pleases and fuck up our futures but no I won't allow it." She gave him a serious look. "I'll make sure all those I care about will have the future they were meant to. And if I die I'll make sure my energy takes care of him and Dante you can take care of the rest."


End file.
